The T-Rex Titanic
by CookiesandCreamOnCamera
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this. It's a bit strange and some people might say it's a crack-fic. I assure you I am not on drugs I am just insane. Please feel free to review and follow as you wish and I don't mind being called insane. I know about my insanity. This is a fan-fic about what would happen if the Titanic had crashed in swimming distance of Jurassic Park. Enjoy!


Have you ever wondered what happened to the Titanic? The actual story? Well I have this theory that it crashed into the island where Jurassic Park was formed. No scientists did not scientifically recreate the dinosaurs; they were stuck on that island. Here's what actually happened!

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters from Titanic. This is just an idea I had when I was on a sugar rush (Thank you Jawbreakers) I was listening to One Direction and suddenly I thought 'Wow, what if the Titanic crashed on that island in Jurassic Park?' And that gave me a great idea! I also don't own the band One Direction "Hint" "Hint" "Nudge" "Nudge" possible appearance by them... ENJOY!

****When the Titanic set sail, I never thought I would end up on an island full of dinosaurs! I am Rose Dewitt-Pickater and I was trying to sail from England to America to marry this jerk Cal. On the way though, I fell in love with the very handsome Jack Dawson. And then it hit rock bottom, literally. The boat sank. But we aren't that far yet. It started just off the coast of a tropical island. Jack and I had been fooling around in the ships luggage level, we got onto the deck and suddenly the boat shook. We'd hit a rock. I'm gonna skip a few things (e.g Jack got locked in a room and I had to save him by swimming through the warm water and unlocking his handcuffs.) We ended up near the top of the boat as it began to sink. Out of nowhere, the hottest new band in England appeared. One Direction appeared and the Irish one got out a guitar and said "It's been a pleasure playing with you gentlemen." And they began singing their hit song 'Change My Mind' I began to question my sanity until they fell into the water. The boat was going down.  
"Don't be scared, I've got you. Just hold your breath when I tell you to and swim as hard as you can." Jack said to me. "Three..." The boat edged closer to the water. "Two..." We were almost there. "One..." I held my breath as the water submerged us. I swam and swam until I finally reached the surface of the water. I wasn't too panicked, Jack joined me in seconds.  
"Look, over there Jack! There's an island!" I say. "We can swim to it if we try Jack!"  
"Good idea, that's where everyone else is headed. It must be safe!" We swim towards the shore and soon make it.  
The ships captain was stood on the shore greeting everyone. "It would seem we've made an unexpected stop. Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, we'll find help as soon as we can."  
"Captain, this island looks uninhabited. How will we ever find help?" I ask.  
"Rose, my dear. If there is one thing I have learnt from being a ships captain, it's to give people false hope in a hopeless situation. Trust me dear, something will happen and we will all be okay."  
"Oh, my head..." I hear a very British voice say.  
"I wasn't expecting that, next time we are flying to America!" Another British voice says.  
"Chaps, are you sure there will be a next time?" A Northern Brit says.  
"Don't lose hope Louis, we'll get home one way or another." An Irish voice says.  
It's obviously One Direction, thank god they survived. We have entertainment now.  
"Sadly, my guitar's been smashed to pieces!" The Irish one says.  
No! Without his guitar, they're just singing! They need instruments to keep the beat.  
"'Vas Happenin'" The one known as Zayn says.  
"Zayn, you're alive!" The northern one says. "We thought we'd lost you."  
I zoned out of their conversation and let them have privacy.  
"Where are we Jack?" I ask, "This isn't America."  
"No shit Rose, we're on an island. I don't know where exactly, but don't give up." Jack said to me.  
I hug him and realize that we are going to be stuck on this island for a long time.  
"What if the world forgets us?" I say, "Will our story ever be told?"  
"If they don't realize we're here, we might never be acknowledged to have lived." Jack says sadly. "We'll be left on this beach forever. We're castaways."  
"I'll never see daylight again!" I yell.  
"Rose, calm down. We're on an island, not stuck in a cave." Jack says, "We'll see daylight again."  
"Right. Okay. We'll never see civilization again?" I ask hoping I'm right this time.  
"Bingo. That's the answer." Jack says, reassuring me that this time I am correct.


End file.
